The invention relates to a rail support point for a rail-guided vehicle for anchoring in a wooden tie, including a plate as a support for the rail, which plate is anchored on both sides of the rail by means of fastening bolts that pass through the plate, the plate having on its bottom side collars that surround the fastening bolts and that engage in correspondingly shaped depressions in the wooden tie, and relates to a rail fastening using the rail support point.
In mining, rail tracks are frequently placed on wooden ties. German utility models 1534087 U1, 1674890 U1, 1748635 U1, and German document DAS 1117626 depict rail fastenings on wooden ties in which the rails are held by a steel plate on only one side of the rail foot and on the other side are pressed down on the rail foot by a bolt. On the top side of the wooden tie, the bore for the bolt has a depression into which a collar of the steel plate used for the rail fastening can be inserted so that the steel plate is held in a positive fit at least on one side of the wooden tie.
Depicted in DE 37 15 784 A1 is an improved steel plate of the type described in the foregoing in which the steel plate is fastened to the wooden tie by three bolts and the rails are held on the steel plate in the manner described in the foregoing by an additional threaded connection.
Known from German utility model 7533044U1 is an anchor that has a sharp-edged profile and that, due to its polygonal exterior shape, has a secure seat in a bore of a wooden tie. The anchor is also slitted in the longitudinal direction so that a tie bolt that is to be screwed in has a secure seat and can be screwed in and out multiple times.
Known from DE 83 04 915 U1 is a spreading anchor that is for rehabilitating older rail ties and that can be inserted into the wooden tie from below and is otherwise constructed in a manner similar to the anchor described in the foregoing. For the rail support point, the rail fastening depicted together with the anchor can be placed on a ribbed plate using another cover disk and the rail foot is held down using a steel spring.
Proceeding from the prior art in accordance with DE 37 15 784 A1, the underlying problem of the invention is to create a non-elastic rail fastening having only two bolts per support point and to hold the rail foot resiliently, whereby the rail fastening is to be used for wooden ties and is to be commensurately cost efficient.